


Little Things

by initforthethrill



Series: Beronica Oneshots! [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, F/F, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initforthethrill/pseuds/initforthethrill
Summary: The one where Veronica serenades Betty outside of her bedroom window, and Betty lets those three little words slip





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my tumblr: beronicaoneshots.tumblr.com

Veronica desperately wished she could get her drivers license in Riverdale. Despite it being such a small town, much different from New York, she simply hated having to walk everywhere. Alas, here she was, dragging around an old boom box she had found in Riverdale’s antique store. The raven haired girl wasn’t even sure if she knew how to work the thing, but she had managed to find someone who could make her a cassette tape with Little Things on it. Finally, hours of walking later, she reached the bottom of Betty’s driveway.

Veronica’s eyes trailed over the path she had to take to reach the side of the house Betty’s window was located on. It wasn’t much further. The small girl heaved the boom box over her shoulder, and traversed the rest of Betty’s property. She dropped the boom box to the ground with a loud ‘thunk’, hoping it hadn’t raised any suspicions, especially from Alice and Hal Cooper. God forbid she get caught by them. Veronica was pretty sure they weren’t home however, considering both of their cars were nowhere to be found. She huffed in annoyance. The things she would go through for Elizabeth Cooper. She wasn’t even dressed to the nines either, black leggings hugging her legs and a Riverdale sweatshirt she had borrowed from Archie pulled over her small frame. Despite her dressed down look, her mother’s pearls still adorned her neck. Betty loved the movie ‘Say Anything’ thanks to Veronica. It had been the second pop culture movie they had watched together, right after ‘Breakfast at Tiffany’s.’

Veronica looked up at the window her hands on her hips. Was it too cliché to throw a pebble at Betty’s window? No. What if the pebble broke her window? Highly unlikely. Veronica came to the conclusion that the pebble was the best option. She sighed, and grabbed the smallest most unthreatening pebble she could find. She reeled up to throw it at Betty’s window, and missed. Veronica cursed under her breath, and found the next best pebble. She threw it at Betty’s window, the pebble successfully connected with the window, resonating a noise out into the cold night air. Betty was sure to have heard that. Veronica stuck the cassette in the boom box and shut the tape safely inside and then turned it on, ready to play the track.

Veronica’s head shot up when Betty’s voice echoed out into the darkness. “Ronnie what on earth are you doing here?” Betty was wearing her cheerleading practice t-shirt, the white and yellow one. Veronica couldn’t help but stare, Betty looked so good in that shirt. Did she really sleep in it? Veronica questioned in her mind. “No questions allowed Elizabeth Cooper.” Veronica demanded, her voice dripping with sass. Betty scoffed quietly to herself, crossing her arms as she took a seat on her window sill. “Is that a boom box?” She questioned again, eager to get on Veronica’s nerves. “Is that another question?” Veronica countered. Betty giggled softly, a smile spreading on her face. She stayed quiet, watching over Veronica from above as she struggled to turn on the boom box. After another minute of Veronica cursing at the old boom box she had barely spent thirty dollars on, it started playing the cassette. 

One Direction’s easily recognizable song ‘Little Things’ now filled the air. Veronica cleared her throat and stared back at Betty who had now been paying much closer attention, which brought a smile to Veronica’s face. “Your hand fits in mine like it’s made just for me. But bear this in mind it was meant to be.” Veronica really did have a beautiful voice, and Betty was just now hearing it for the first time. Raw, unedited, beauty. Even more special was the fact that Veronica wasn’t dressed in her usual upper east side Manhattan attire. She was down to earth, humble, and singing her heart out right in front of Betty. Meanwhile, Betty’s heart was virtually melting, tears filling her emerald eyes. Veronica’s angelic voice continued to sing, not missing a single word in the entire song. “I’m in love with you, and all your little things, Betty Cooper.” She spoke once the track ended. 

Betty was barely holding back her tears, knowing that if she allowed them to flow full force she would end up being a bumbling idiot in a pool of her own tears. “I love you.” She blurted out, not regretting it for a second. After all, Veronica had practically confessed her love for Betty just then too, and it’s not like Betty had been waiting forever to say it or anything, except that she had. It felt so good to say she loved Veronica. “Damn you Veronica Lodge. I love you too.” She said louder, just to be positive that Veronica had heard it. “Now get up here so I can kiss you.” Betty demanded, a loving smile spreading across her face.


End file.
